


美人7-8

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人7-8

美弥坐在房间里，对着镜子擦头发，这时海乃换好衣服也进了房间，顺手接过毛巾，替少夫人接着擦。于是美弥打开了各种瓶瓶罐罐，开始涂涂抹抹，待海乃觉得发丝干的差不多了，拿起梳子准备帮夫人梳头时，美弥开口了：“你……喜欢少将军吗？”  
海乃梳子没抓稳，掉在地下，自己低着头跪坐在美弥旁边，身体几乎贴到了地面。美弥轻柔的抬起海乃的头，看着她的眼睛，看到里面已蓄满了泪水。  
“喜欢的，是吗？”  
美弥替海乃回答了问题，海乃泪水涌出了眼眶，紧紧咬住的下唇颤抖不已，双手捧着海乃的脸，擦掉低落的泪水，然后把人搂在怀里，轻轻拍着她的背，海乃压抑的哭声传来，抱着夫人的腰，越哭越大声，半炷香的时间才停下来。  
宣泄过后的羞耻感扑面而来，海乃仍然低着头，不知该用什么表情面对少夫人。  
美弥露出无奈的笑，“你什么时候，才能自己抬头看着我呢？”  
海乃抬起头，眼神仍然闪烁摇摆，她自己来说，是真不知道怎么面对现在的情况。  
“没关系的。”美弥声音再次响起，“你喜欢少将军，没关系的。”  
海乃惊讶的望着美弥，不知道该怎么接这个话。  
“但是…心有所念，要有回响才好……”美弥低着眼看着海乃，手中递过去一罐香膏，海乃接过来打开，认出了是夫人惯常用的味道，这香味是夫人自己调制的，外面的通货不可比，海乃不止一次在家里什么不起眼的角落看到月城蹭着美弥的耳后轻吻，然后怕有人来而迅速分开再叹一句好香……可见月城是多喜欢这个味道。  
海乃不是笨蛋，知道美弥送这罐香膏给自己意味着什么，而她仍然不知所措，捧着香膏跪在地上，眼里全是迷茫。美弥随手拿起一个簪子将头发随意挽起，站起身说道：“今天回本家吧，去收拾东西。”海乃这才应下，站起身走出房间，又回头看着美弥，美弥轻轻点头，于是海乃退下，当天收拾好东西回了本家。

腊月，大雪  
藤原家的两位将军终于同时拿到了休暮假期，可以好好放个长假，而阿玉夫人却有些责怪，原因无他，这藤原武将世家的眷属们，已经很久没能一起出游了。过去是一家三口，现在已是一家四口了，然而这两父子排的什么假期，腊月？！天寒地冻的多了10日休暮，去哪儿哪儿都不方便，阿玉夫人天生畏寒，一到冬天就是长在家里生根发芽，不到万不得已绝对不离开地龙和汤婆子，为了这个休暮长假阿玉夫人在藤原将军耳边絮絮叨叨了一整天，直到将军保证明年开春转暖了再请一次休暮，全家安排踏青，这才消停下来。  
母亲这一啰嗦，倒是让月城想起，自己和美弥竟然没有一起出门游玩过！于是兴致勃勃和美弥商量起来，美弥也是非常期待，却在即将商量好的时候被敲门的老父亲打断了。  
藤原将军脸上保持着尴尬不失礼貌的微笑，对月城和美弥说，能不能别在这个休暮期出行，阿玉夫人那边好不容易劝住了，这年轻小两口一走，保不准阿玉夫人又眼热，再次念起紧箍咒，那他藤原将军到底这次为什么休暮，还不如回大营呢，末了老父亲来一句：“你们俩来日方长有的是时间游玩嘛，这次让我耳根子清净的过完休暮可好？”  
怎么可能说不好？于是出游也就耽搁下来了。  
但是，怎么说呢，出门的心思一旦动了起来，不能实现总是心痒痒，于是美弥在第二天拉着月城出门，说就到城郊梅花林转一圈，回到城里后去醉仙楼吃个饭都好，就是想一起出个门儿。月城于是告知母亲今晚不在家用膳，便和美弥驾着车出门去了。

坐着马车去城郊不花多少时间，所谓梅林其实是城郊一个庄园里的小树林，庄园主人七海是个至情至性之人，做事全凭喜好，亏得家底殷实，不需他有多大建树，于是交的朋友里文人雅士不少，三教九流也多。七海当年在星月楼没少为美弥花钱，钱没白花，至少如今美弥虽改名换姓提了身份，仍然和七海交情颇深，在生意上没少相互帮衬，这腊月梅花林，可不是谁都能进来的。  
七海这是第一次正式的见到少将军月城，多少带着点审视的味道，想当年自己在星月楼也是对美弥惊为天人，不惜重金日日探望花魁，终于磨出了这没人能在自己面前展露真性情，私情说没有谁也不信，但是互为红蓝知己是众人皆知，美弥换身份对外宣称被贼人所害时，七海还曾去官府贿赂仵作想一探究竟，还好及时收到信鸽得知真相，于是一直等着能再见面的一天，一等一年多，这下拖家带口的来了。  
月城自是知道美弥有这位蓝颜，作为美弥位数不多的朋友，月城有段时间对七海的存在颇为吃味，用她的话来说就是：“我都没有蓝颜知己……”  
美弥看着说完这话坐着等亲亲抱抱举高高的月城，就觉得心里被猫爪子挠了一下，这人真是可爱得过分，但是，话还是一定要反驳的：“我去和小王爷说你不把他当知己。”  
“那是兄弟！”  
“不是知己？”  
“那…那我都没有红颜知己……”  
“真的？”（挑眉）  
“真的啊……”（觉得气氛不对开始迟疑）  
“原来你觉得我不懂你，不算你的知己……”（撇脸憋笑装悲伤）  
“……我错了……”（认真反省脸）  
“噗！”憋不住美弥笑出了声，狠狠在月城脸上啃了一口（是真的啃，咬脸那种），心满意足。

庄园今天来的一群学子书生，赏雪赏梅为名行起了飞花令，月城不擅长文字游戏，因为美弥的关系也不太能玩飞花令，于是坐在旁边听着别人行令，自己喝着庄园准备的梅心雪煎出的君山银针茶，也觉得颇为有趣，同时也是第一次见她的“琉璃夫人”展露真正的才学，行令对令巧妙又工整，整个人却不骄不躁，张弛有度，举手投足贵气满满，长得还倾国倾城，诶，不愧是我媳妇！  
美弥一回头，就看到对着自己在傻笑的月城，眼睛里写满了我媳妇真棒的字样，让她忽然有点害羞，小夫妻虽然不至于聚少离多，但是一起出来与朋友见面的机会极少，顶多就是来个小王爷，聊得开心也都是搭着少将军的话头，而自己，确实没在月城面前展露过真正的才学，忽然有种献丑的感觉也是很新鲜了。  
行令自然有彩头，而庄园里的规矩是，彩头由主人定，依七海的脾性，这彩头还是很有挑战性的，有时他会将家里的文玩给得令者随意挑选，有时候只能拿走一道菜或一盒茶叶，有时候能得到一个口头许诺，总之，就是去猜七海能给什么，已经很有乐趣。今天的得令者是将军府的琉璃夫人，在圈子里是生面孔，但是看说话眼神，这位夫人应是与七海庄主交情匪浅，大家都等着七海发话，却见庄主向琉璃夫人敬了杯茶，说道：“夫人想要什么，随便拿去就是，即便要我庄园地契，在下也愿让出。”这句话可不得了，在场的行令者都惊呆了，今天庄主心情也太好了吧？！  
美弥听了这话只是笑笑，整了整披风，走到了庭院的梅花林里，转头望向月城，月城眼中，大地银装素裹，梅枝乌黑发亮，琉璃一身红装，犹如在雪中绽放的红梅，于是走向梅林，折下一小支梅花，插在琉璃发间，又折下一个大的梅枝递给琉璃，琉璃拿着梅枝向七海行礼，说道：“感谢庄主赠梅枝，愿庄主初心不变，情谊长存。”  
众人散去后，七海难得露出欣慰的笑，对美弥说：“夫人眼光甚好。”  
美弥捂着汤婆子回：“我选的人，什么时候错过？不过冬天再也不来你这了，真是冷。”  
七海摇摇头，笑着说：“那么来年开春，邀上藤原将军及夫人，一起来寒舍做客如何？”  
“甚好，婆婆也正有踏青的计划。”  
“还有个事要劳烦夫人。”  
“请讲。”  
“若您身边能有哪位好姑娘尚未婚配，可以介绍一二。”  
“行了吧，才会不帮你找打掩护的，你自己心尖上的人是谁自己清楚。”  
“……”  
“总要自己走出来，才能不负眼前人，庄主若想清楚了，在来找我吧。”  
说完便和月城上了马车，留下七海一人沉默的待在原地。

华灯初上，城内百姓熙熙攘攘，美弥透过车窗看着外面的景色，心中从未有过的平静，马车里飘着淡淡的梅花香，月城抓着她一缕头发把玩，美弥有些乏了，头枕在月城腿上，感受着温热的体温，幸福感充盈了整个心房。

正月  
阿玉夫人再怎么畏寒，正月十五那天一定会去山顶的月尧寺斋戒一天，翌日清晨下山。今年阿玉夫人让美弥同去，为家人祈福。美弥恭敬的应下，然后看向一直在房门边候着的海乃，海乃接到视线，默默的低下头。她知道，十五这天少将军会独自在家。

正月十五一早，将军府两位夫人便出发了。海乃目送两位夫人的马车离开视线，回到房间里，换上一件青竹绣纹的外襟，将头发精心盘成斜髻，插上茉莉珠花。然后拿出浅樱色的蔻丹，小心的涂抹在指甲上，最后打开少夫人给的香膏，在颈侧和手腕上抹上薄薄一层。被香膏的味道包围着，海乃一瞬间觉得自己似乎被少夫人抱在怀里，心跳不可抑制的加快，等从这香气中清醒过来，才想起不知时间过了多久了，少将军应该是起床了，急忙往卧房走去。

月城今天起得很早，因为迷迷糊糊要去抱身边的人时发觉床的另一侧空了，于是想起今天是母亲和夫人出门祈福的日子，要一整天见不到人了。没能抱到爱人的月城有些失落，自己也睡不下去了，早早地起来洗漱后到院子里练起军体拳，快练习完毕时海乃出现在视线中，眼神忍不住多停留了一会儿。今天的海乃看起来特别清丽，白底绿纹的外衫衬得肤色分外白皙，而海乃今天的目光和笑容真是出奇的温柔，可以捏出水来一般。月城练完了拳，海乃早已拿着热毛巾等在一边，结果毛巾时，月城看见了海乃指尖浅樱色的蔻丹，映在白毛巾上异常粉嫩，忍不住夸道：“今天你似乎特别好看！”  
海乃低头浅笑：“少将军取笑了。”  
月城将毛巾递回去，又多看了一眼那抹粉色，才去用早餐。而后小王爷来访，说是今日江边有祭典，想租个画舫到江上游玩一番，月城想着今天也没事，便一同出门了，直到晚膳后才回来。  
回到家的月城有些无所事事，想到书房想随意的找本书看看，结果在书桌上发现自己的一对镇纸好像多了点东西，拿起来仔细一看，镇纸的一端被打了个孔，穿了根短绳，上面挂着个镂雕的小把件，可不就是姨父家的信物嘛？自己与琉璃本就各自有一个，算是成了一对，这对把件又挂在了成对的镇纸上，想想若不是发现了这个东西，自己和琉璃现在还不知道会怎样呢…而琉璃这在家喜欢改改这动动那的习惯还一直和过去一样，像个田螺姑娘……想到这里，又觉得今天田螺姑娘竟然不在家……诶~  
就这样想着，鼻尖忽然闻到了一股熟悉的香味，满心惊喜的月城回头正想问怎么就回来了，却见来人竟是海乃，手中端着银耳羹，身姿袅娜的走到书桌边。当海乃将银耳羹放到书桌上时，身体离月城不过一尺，月城顿时明白为何今天看海乃会觉得总有些不同，而她的这种做法并不那么让人愉快。月城站起身，抓住海乃的手腕猛然拉向自己，盯着海乃的眼睛，带着一丝愤怒：“你……在学谁？！！”

海乃被握的手腕生疼，却不敢动一下，月城质问的语气让她觉得难堪，而自己更是不敢面对月城的目光，只能将头偏向一边，紧咬下唇忍着要翻涌而出的眼泪。  
月城用力将海乃的手甩开，海乃一个不稳竟跌坐在地上，月城转身离开书房，没有再多看海乃一眼，转身时带起了风，将书桌上的些许纸片散落在地。月城走后，海乃捡起地上零落的纸片，却见一张纸上写着月城清秀有力的字迹：

如梦令 琉璃  
一度流香抚散  
华灯照 花黄暖  
回眸点星光  
谁人皓齿嫣然  
琉璃  
琉璃  
玉人倾国无双

海乃无声的哭了，少夫人，如果注定没有回响，我该怎么办才好……

当美弥与阿玉夫人回到本家，已经十六日的夜晚，回城的路没那么远，只是路上还没下山马车轮子就坏了，只好让小厮先骑马回了本家，重新调了一辆马车过来，一来一回有些折腾，于是到了城里已经觉得饿了，婆媳两一商量，干脆吃好了再回去吧，醉仙楼走起，又恰好醉仙楼近日请了戏班子，演的还是阿玉夫人喜欢的戏，这哪有不看的道理。所以回家自然晚了，而婆媳俩兴致仍然很高，约着明日再去醉仙楼看戏。  
房间里，已是久等的少将军有些粗鲁的吻着美弥，将美弥的舌尖吸的发疼，然后整个人被推到的窗台边，半个身子坐在了窗台上，月城跪在美弥身下，头埋在爱人两腿间认真的亲吻吮吸，美弥被强烈的快感顾不得窗子没关，而自己此时几乎赤身裸体。用力的拥抱与亲吻，用力的进入和抽动，窗边，桌上，地上，床上……终于在美弥的求饶声中，月城将累的瘫软的爱人拥在怀里，听着逐渐平稳的呼吸声渐渐睡去。

感觉到身旁的人已睡熟，美弥睁开眼睛，小心的挪动身体，退出了温暖的怀抱。随意拾起一件落在地上的外襟披在身上，打开房门，果然见到了跪坐在门边的海乃。海乃见到少夫人出来了，便也起身跟在身后。两人走到庭院边的大宅房檐下，坐在了门廊的地上，月亮染上了一层红晕，朦朦胧胧的。海乃从背后抱住着美弥的腰，深深吸了口气。美弥于是转身将人拉进怀里，拍着姑娘的背，轻轻吻了海乃的额头，悄声说道：“哭一场吧，哭出来就没事了。”  
海乃把头埋在美弥肩膀，一会儿泪水就浸湿了半边衣衫，美弥抬头向门内望去，看到了半掩的门后，月城在安静的看着她们，眼里闪着说不清道不明的光……

回到房间的美弥看到月城坐在床上，房里点着夜灯，看见美弥进来了，月城露出温柔的笑容，向爱人张开双臂，美弥温驯的投入这个怀抱，等着对方说些什么。  
“海乃……她……”  
“嗯，你说。”  
“海乃毕竟也算是我的亲友，别欺负她了……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你认为我在欺负她？”  
“也许……”  
“你知道她对你的感情如何，那么多年却不接受也不拒绝……我现在让她的感情出现一个最终的结果，你说，我们俩谁在欺负她？”  
美弥说这句话的时候，语气软绵绵的，甚至带着笑容，月城听完这句话，看着怀中的人久久说不出话，心里千回百转，最后只能说：“好吧，你是对的。她应该有更好的归宿。”  
美弥抬起头认真看了看月城的表情，笑道：“不舍得？”  
月城捏捏美弥的鼻子：“想什么呢？怎么会？！”  
美弥又将头埋回爱人怀里，说道：“放心吧，她不会走的，她就是这样的孩子。”  
月城摸着美弥的头发没出声。  
美弥将月城又抱紧了一点，说道：“睡吧，今晚太折腾了，好累……”  
夜晚很平静……不管发生过什么，新的一天都会来临。


End file.
